Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Finals Talk
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza and the twins have their Duel Academy finals next week and where do they go to prepare? That's right! Jack Atlas' Dueling Boot/Sleepaway Camp! Just kidding. Read to find out where they actually go! :3 Light Faithshipping sprinkled throughout.
1. What is a Study Weekend?

Pookles: Here's my next story! I have two study halls this year so I have more chances to type for you guys.

Luna: Yeah Pookles is very busy with life and friends and hating all of her story ideas.

Pookles: Just do this disclaimer.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**What is a Study Weekend?**

_**Akiza**_

"Akiza!" Luna's voice came from behind me as I was walking out of the academy building.

"Luna, Leo, it's good to see you guys," I greeted.

"We're heading over to Yusei's. He said he'd help us study for our finals over the weekend, wanna come?" Leo asked.

"Uh sure," I replied. "Why not?"

I followed the twins down the sidewalk toward the guys' place.

"So what exams do you have next week?" Luna asked.

"I have a deck subject exam, but I can choose the subjects because I'm at the top of my class, a duel with a student, then a duel with the Vice Chancellor," I replied.

"What?! You have to duel that crazy guy?!" Leo shouted, opening the door to the garage.

"Yeah, but don't worry; it shouldn't be that hard," I answered.

"What shouldn't be that hard?" I answered.

"Akiza has to duel the Vice Chancellor for one of her finals," Leo explained.

"Don't you have a turbo dueling final as well?" Luna asked.

"Oh, right; that one too," I replied.

"So you all have your final exams soon?" Jack guessed.

"Next week," Luna replied.

"And you guys need help studying right?" Yusei asked.

"Yes please," Luna replied.

"We're all here to help then," Jack said and we all stared at him in shock.

"What? I'm in a giving mood today," Jack answered.

"Then duel me Jack!" Leo shouted. "I need to learn how to kick some serious butt!

The two began an argument about who was better as they walked outside to duel. I pulled a notebook out of my bag to read while the duel was going on. I flipped to a section of notes that I'd taken on speed spells and began reading, all the while thinking of possible combos to use during the Turbo Duel.

"So do you know who you'll be turbo dueling against?" Yusei asked as Crow and Luna cheered for Leo.

"No idea," I began. "I'm the only student that has to take a Turbo Dueling final, so that means that my opponent has to be a teacher. Or Trudge."

Yusei laughed, "dueling against Trudge wouldn't even be a challenge for you. It's a final right? Shouldn't it be a challenge?"

"It should, and to be honest I don't want to duel him again," I explained. "I just wanted to run him off the road."

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out," he answered. "I just hope you enjoy yourself."

"Well it's an exam, so how much can I really enjoy myself?" I answered, looking back to my notes.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yusei said suddenly. "I need to upgrade the engine on your runner with the new program."

"But my runner's back at my house," I began.

"You can just ride on the back of my runner again, then drive yours back," he explained. "Now c'mon."

"Alright fine," I responded, catching the helmet.

"Hey! Where're you guys going?" Crow asked.

"To get Akiza's Duel Runner so I can upgrade the engine," Yusei explained as I climbed on his runner.

I nodded to him and he took off out of the garage and onto the street. I relaxed my grip on the top of Yusei's runner as I watched the mesmerizing medley of skyscrapers fly by.

"Are you alright Akiza? You seemed kind of down earlier," he asked. "Are you nervous about your finals?"

I sighed, "yes, but only one of them. I'm still not that great at Turbo Dueling, so I can't help but be nervous about that one."

"You're great at Turbo Dueling Akiza," he began. "Whoever your opponent is, I'm sure that you'll have no problem beating them."

"I hope you're right," I replied.

Saying that I was worried about my Turbo Dueling final as a bit of an understatement. With so many pros in town, the school could just as easily pay one to kick my ass in front of the entire school, and I did not need that kind of embarrassment.

_'What if they bring in someone for Team Unicorn? Or Team Catastrophe? Or Team Ragnarok? I don't think I'll be able to handle the stress! It'll be the only final that I fail next week!'_

Yusei's runner slowing to a stop outside my house pulled me from my thoughts. He helped me down and I tossed him his extra helmet before running to the garage and typing in the code to open the door. I turned on the light inside the garage to reveal my scarlet and gold Duel Runner. I quickly put my riding uniform on over my school uniform and grabbed my helmet before joining Yusei in the driveway, then heading back to the garage. I pulled my runner up to the lift deck and hopped off before shedding my riding uniform and packing it away in my bag nearby.

"Oh c'mon Luna!" I heard Crow's voice ring from outside. "You've gotta know how to trash talk! It's like the most fun part of dueling!"

"He's right," Jack added.

I chuckled as I pulled out my notes and flopped on the couch next to where Yusei was tinkering with my runner before resuming my reading.

"Akiza," Jack began. "You're up next."

"My stationary dueling is fine Jack," I replied without looking up from my notes.

"It's only just "fine?" he began again. "That isn't good enough for the mighty Jack Atlas!"

"You could test the new cards you were telling us about in Study Hall," Luna began.

"Oh yeah!" Leo cheered. "Show us! Show us!"

"When did you get new cards?" Yusei asked.

"Last week," I replied. "I was poking around in the attic of my house and I found some cards that my dad never gave to me. But when I asked him if I could have them he agreed. They're a surprise in case I need one during my finals."

"Oh come on," Crow began. "It can't hurt to find more strategies within your deck."

"Other than slight variations of my method of Synchro Summoning, I have everything else figured out," I explained. "Like I said, my Turbo Dueling is the only thing that needs work."

"Then we'll Turbo Duel when Yusei is done upgrading your runner," Jack finished. "And I won't take "no" for an answer."

I rolled my eyes, "fine."

"Akiza, what was the thing you told me to work on again?" Leo asked.

"Anticipation, and working around counter play," I replied. "You worry too much about what you want and don't pay attention to what the opponent is doing."

"What about me?" Luna asked.

"Confidence and quicker-decision making," I responded. "You tend to second guess yourself and not make moves that would actually have won you the duel or given you a huge advantage in some cases."

"When did you become so analytical?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not really," I replied. "I shadowed their class for a week and watched them all duel. The same problems appeared in each duel."

"Wow," Crow breathed.

"So I'd like Jack and Crow to duel," I began. "So Luna will look for any mistakes Crow makes, and Leo will look for any mistakes Jack makes. Based on my observations, you should have a list of at least ten for each by the end of the duel."

Jack and Crow immediately got into a trash talking match about who was better as Luna and Leo grabbed their notebooks and followed them outside.

"So you're tying to have them be able to recognize mistakes?" Bruno asked.

"More or less," I replied. "It's easier to recover from a mistake when you know you've made one right?"

"Right," Bruno replied.

Silence soon blanketed the garage when Bruno went outside to watch Jack and Crow's duel and help Luna and Leo.

At least it was until Yusei called out to me.

"So what are you reading?" he asked, occasionally glancing over between his tinkering with my runner.

"My notes on Andersen and Heitmann's decks," I explained. "They're my first two dueling finals."

"Who's Andersen? I know Heitmann's that crazy Vice Chancellor of yours, but the other guy...is he a student?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, his name is Mark Andersen, and he's the second-best in the senior class," I replied.

"He must make a formidable rival for you then."

"The kid follows me around like a lost puppy. He's more of a fan than a rival."

Yusei laughed, "well at least you're popular."

I couldn't help but smile, "true."

A moment of silence befell us before Yusei began asking questions again.

"So what's he like?" he asked with a sly smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I used my powers to make one his his wrenches fly into my hand, and I gently hit him on the head with it.

"Ow!" He protested.

"Then don't sound like my mom," I answered. "She does that same routine every time I mention a guy's name in conversation."

"Oh?" Yusei began with a mischievous smile. "Like who?"

"I don't recall you being my mother," I replied with a smile of my own.

"Ah, so there is something you're not telling me," he assumed. "So is there someone else? Who's this lucky guy?"

I narrowed my eyes at him again and he laughed; a genuine laugh, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you guys want to spend the rest of your time preparing over here?" Yusei asked.

"I already agreed to this," I replied.

Yusei shook his head, "I mean like having an extended sleepover."

I froze. _'A few nights at a guy's house? I don't really know what my parents will think about that...'_

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"I'll take you home so you can pack a bag," he said with a smile then turned to the garage door. "Hey Luna, Leo, go home and pack a bag! We're having a sleepover!"

"Really?" Luna and Leo asked.

"Really," Yusei replied.

The twins cheered and Yusei got up to mount his runner after tossing me his extra helmet once again. I hopped on the arm of his runner as he sped off toward my house.

"What do you think your parents will say when you ask them?" Yusei inquired.

"I have no idea," I replied. _'But it really can't be anything good.'_

Yusei pulled up outside my house and I hopped off his runner before running into my house.

"Aki?" was my mom's nickname for me. "What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the rest of the afternoon at Yusei's."

"Well, since Luna, Leo, and I have tomorrow off, we were gonna spend the weekend at the garage to study," I replied.

"Oh Aki you've grown up so fast!" My mom swooned. "You're already having your first romantic weekend with a boy!"

I flushed red and my mom laughed before walking out of the kitchen and over to me.

"I'm kidding dear," she replied. "Go ask your father then go pack a bag. It's best not to keep him waiting."

"Keep who waiting?" my dad asked as he came downstairs.

"Uh..." I stammered and my grinning mother slapped my back. "I was wondering if I could spend the next few days at the garage to study for finals. Yusei's waiting outside for me."

"To _only_ study for finals right?" he asked.

"Right," I replied.

Suddenly my dad laughed and pushed me toward the stairs. "Better not keep him waiting then."

_'What the fuck just happened?'_

I was so disoriented by my parent's behavior that I just ran upstairs and shoved some clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, slippers, an extra blanket, my hairbrush and hairspray, and my sleeping bag into a backpack. I ran downstairs and waved goodbye to my parents who were smiling gleefully.

"Have a great time you two!" my mom called from the doorway as I hopped on Yusei's runner.

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. Izinski watched Yusei question Akiza about something before Akiza furiously shook her head. The teenagers waved to the two adults and sped off._

_"Remember when we agreed that we wouldn't let our daughter run off with a boy on a motorcycle?" Mr. Izinski asked._

_"But she's happy," Mrs. Izinski replied. "So who are we to get in the way?"_

_"You're right," he replied._

* * *

"So how'd that conversation go?" Yusei asked.

_'God awful,' _I cursed mentally. "It went well, they were okay with it."

"I'm glad your parents trust you so much," he commented.

"Me too," I replied.

Yusei pulled his runner into the garage and saw that the guys and the twins had covered the floor of the garage with a tarp, then a bunch of pillows.

"Welcome back you two," Crow began. "Go change into your pajamas. The study break is almost over."

Yusei led me upstairs and gave me his room to change in. I quickly put on a red tank top, white fuzzy pj pants with a light pink leopard pattern, and my red house slippers.

I climbed back down the ladder and saw everyone each reading one of my notebooks. "How do you stay this organized?" Luna asked me. "It's all written in pen with no scribbles or mistakes."

"Your strategy is flawless Akiza," Crow commented.

"How did Yusei beat you in the Fortune Cup?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Yusei replied.

"I accidentally discarded Doom Petal Countdown from my hand on my fourth turn," I replied.

"How do you remember that?" Yusei asked.

"That happened like a bajillion years ago!" Leo agreed.

I smiled a sad smile, "because Sayer wouldn't let me forget it. He was unbelievably cold to me once he realized."

"Did you know that you did it?" Luna replied.

"Of course," I answered. "I did it on purpose."

"So I did get through to you then," Yusei replied with a smile.

I nodded, "of course."

"What, so if Yusei got through to you at the tournament, then why did you have such a violent reaction to seeing him at the hospital?" Jack asked.

_'This is starting to feel like a roast.'_

Yusei motioned for me to sit next to him and I did so before answering Jack.

"If you recall, I wasn't angry when I first woke up," I began. "If my parents hadn't been there, my reaction would've been much calmer. The duel probably would've happened, but I don't think that I would've hurt Yusei as badly as I did."

Yusei rubbed my back, "it's okay. To be honest, I needed that thrashing you gave me."

I stared blankly at him in confusion for a second.

"That was after your duel with Kalin right?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, that duel shook my confidence," he went on. "And after Martha gave me a stern talking and you gave me a good whipping, it was restored."

Silence fell over the room. I knew he was being honest and trying to make me feel better but I couldn't help but wonder...

"Are you a masochist Yusei?" I asked.

Jack and Crow suddenly burst out laughing and the twins, along with Yusei, looked very confused.

"What's a masochist?" Leo asked.

"Something that kids like you shouldn't know anything about," Crow replied after a cough.

I smiled at Yusei's confusion and grabbed my notebook out of his hands before laying out on my stomach to read.

"These notes you have are still incredible Akiza," Yusei commented whilst reading over my shoulder.

I smiled, "someone has to be the best."

"And that's me," Jack interrupted. "And don't you forget it."

"I'm sorry," I began mockingly. "How many times has Yusei beaten you?"

"You want to go Izinski?!" Jack shouted.

"Bring it on Atlas!" I shouted back as everyone laughed.

* * *

Pookles: CHAPTER 1 IS DONE

Luna: Because you've been typing this in class.

Pookles: Yep. This will be a two-shot because fuck yeah.

Luna: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, review, and tell all your friends!


	2. The Final Countdown!

Pookles: I'm back with Chapter 2!

Luna: This is also the final chapter of this two-shot.

Pookles: That it is.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**The Final Countdown**

_**Akiza**_

I woke up around six in the morning and saw that no one else was awake. I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to change. Once I was dressed in my uniform and my hair was done, I emerged from the bathroom to see Yusei in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Are we allowed to come watch your dueling finals?" he asked as I stole a piece of bacon.

"Sure, all written exams take place during the first hour," I explained. "So show up around nine or so and you'll be directed to the correct room of the battle dome."

"Are you guys ready?" Yusei asked.

"I know I am," I replied.

"The twins seemed pretty ready last night," Yusei replied.

"So you were really asking if I was ready?" I inquired.

Yusei smiled, "yep. Your turbo duels were fabulous by the way."

"But I still can't beat you," I replied.

"Oh please, you'll be able to beat whoever your opponent is with ease," Yusei replied.

I smiled, "thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

"I'm gonna go wake the twins," I replied.

I jumped down from the balcony and roused the twins, telling them that if they got up quickly that there would be some food left for them. They immediately sprang up and Luna beat Leo to the bathroom. I walked back to the kitchen and Yusei handed me a plate of bacon and eggs before we sat down at the table together to eat. The twins grabbed their food off the counter and joined us at the table to eat.

"Are you guys ready for today?" Yusei asked the twins.

"You bet," they chorused.

"I can't wait to watch you duel Akiza," Leo commented.

"Thanks," I replied. "The Vice Chancellor wants to make a show out of the event."

"It's more like a festival right?" Luna asked.

"A festival that can risk your entire semester grade," I replied. "Hurry up you two, we need to leave within the next few minutes."

The twins were quickly finished with their food and Leo got on his Duel Board while Luna hopped on the back of my Duel Runner with me. We waved goodbye to Yusei and took off toward the academy.

* * *

"Very good students, enjoy your duels today and your grades will be posted at the end of the day," the exam teacher concluded before dismissing us.

I looked over my schedule for the day and went to my locker. My duel against Andersen was around eleven, with my duel with the Vice Chancellor immediately after, and my Turbo Duel after that. I put my school bag in my locker, still unsure as to why I brought it to school in the first place. I grabbed my duel disk, deck, and phone before heading out to the Battle Dome.

Once I reached the Battle Dome, I saw parents and students alike sitting in each of the bleachers. I found the room where Luna and Leo's class would be battling and I walked inside to see Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno sitting in the front row next to the casting stand. I walked into the casting booth where Andersen was, as he was supposed to cast the battles in this room.

"How was your subject exam?" he asked, looking up from his notes.

"Easy, but extremely long," I replied. "The situations were absurd and it gave you additional conditions."

"I'm pretty sure that I missed a lot on it," he went on. "If I pass, it'll be just barely."

"I hear ya'," I agreed. "That took way too much out of me for a written exam."

"I don't know if I have any strategy left in me for our duel," he added.

"Me either," I answered. "Or for my duel with Heitmann. Or for my Turbo Duel."

"Oh? Who're you Turbo Dueling?" he asked.

"No idea," I replied. "Though Heitmann was laughing hysterically when I asked him this morning."

"Do you want to cast the next few duels with me?" he inquired. "We have to duel during lunch, so we don't really have much else to do until then."

"Woah we do?" I asked.

"As entertainment during lunch," he replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," I responded, exasperated.

"You have more duels than anyone else today," he went on again.

"I'm gonna be sick of it by the end of the day," I answered, then stood. "Can you handle the casting? I want to go relax with my friends."

"Sure," he replied. "You can count on me Izinski."

"Thanks," I responded and walked out of the booth and down to my friends.

"Hey Akiza," Crow greeted as he patted the seat between him and Yusei.

I sat and began massaging my eyes.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted," Jack asked.

"My written exam was absurdly long and awful," I replied.

"How so?" Crow asked.

"The entire thing was endgames with you in awful circumstances and a shitty deck. I don't know how I managed to get through them all. I don't want to duel today and I haven't even drawn a card," I explained.

"Why don't you try and nap through these first few duels?" Yusei suggested. "Luna and Leo are the third and fourth duels."

"I can try," I answered.

"Here," Yusei said, putting an arm around me and pulling me to lean on his shoulder.

"Wake me when Luna and Leo duel," I reminded him with a yawn.

"Sure thing," Crow replied.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, and my brain soon shut down as sleep took over.

* * *

"Hey, it's Leo's turn," I heard faintly.

I opened my eyes to see Jack and Crow staring at me. I sat up and Yusei moved his arm away.

"Do you feel any better?" Yusei asked.

I nodded, "I feel somewhat refreshed."

"Great," Crow commented.

"Now let's see if my training has turned Leo into a champion!" Jack commented.

_"It's time for the third duel!"_ Andersen announced from the box. "_Next we have Leo versus Bob!"_

"This should be fun to watch," Crow commented.

"Let's see if my special training paid off!" Leo shouted.

_**"Duel!"**_

* * *

_**Bob: 4000 LP**_

_**Leo: 4000 LP**_

* * *

"I'll go first!" Leo called. "I summon Morphtronic Celphon in attack mode!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Celphon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"Now once per turn, Celphon can dial and the number he gets is the same number of cards I can flip over from my deck and summon one Morphtronic if one is there!" he went on. "So out comes Morphtronic Magnen!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Magnen (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"I'll throw two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

"My move then!" Bob began. "And I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode!"

* * *

_Flamvell Guard (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"I activate my trap: Field Upgrade," Leo countered. "This allows me to add a field spell from my deck to my hand when you summon a non-machine-type monster."

"I place a face down and end my turn," Bob finished.

"I draw, and I summon Bionic Knight!" Leo began.

* * *

_Bionic Knight (Defense Mode)_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"Next I activate the field spell: Tech Factory!" Leo went on. "And thanks to its effect, your Flamvell Guard's DEF is cut in half," Leo went on.

* * *

"He's gotten good," Crow commented.

"Of course he has!" Jack responded. "I trained him!"

* * *

"Now by using Tech Factory's other effect, I can increase the level of Bionic Knight by 2!" Leo went on.

* * *

_Bionic Knight_

_LV: 4_

* * *

"Now I can tune my Bionic Knight with my Magnen to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_LV: 7_

* * *

"And thanks to his ability, I can add a random equip spell to my hand, and I'll equip Double Tool C &amp; D to my Dragon!" Leo went on.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_ATK: 3300_

* * *

"Whenever you use an equip spell, Equip Penalty activates and you take 800 points of damage," Bob countered.

* * *

_**Leo: 3200 LP**_

* * *

"You just activated my trap: Rise of the Machines!" Leo came back. "Whenever I take 800 points of damage or more, I can add the amount of damage I took to the ATK of a machine-type monster on my field, then I can attack you directly!"

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_ATK: 4100_

* * *

**_Bob: 0 LP Winner: Leo_**

* * *

_"The winner is Leo!" _came Andersen's voice from the booth.

"That was incredible," Crow commented.

"Of course! He was trained by the best," Jack said pridefully.

Soon after receiving his grade of an A-, Leo ran up into the stands to sit with us.

"Did you guys see me? I kicked butt!" he exclaimed.

"You've learned well Leo," Jack commented.

"We're all proud of you!" Crow added.

Leo looked unbelievably happy then turned to me. "I can't wait to watch you duel Akiza!"

"My first duel is during lunch," I replied. "So be ready."

Leo looked surprised for a moment, "then you won't be able to eat lunch Akiza! I can go get some for you if you want."

"Uh yeah, thanks Leo," I replied. "But hurry back before your sister's match starts."

"Do you want your usual?" he asked.

"Yes please," I answered. "Thanks Leo!"

"No problem!" he called as he ran out of the room.

"Being the best has its perks," Crow commented.

"It's almost an expectation for underclassmen to help upperclassmen during the day," I replied. "Just out of respect I guess."

Leo returned moments later with a small wrapped bowl of fruit with a fork inside.

"Thanks Leo," I greeted.

"Mrs. Graicen already had it prepared for you by the time I got there," he explained.

"I wonder who did that," I commented sarcastically.

Leo and I laughed as we both knew that it was Andersen that had put in the order for me.

"Our fourth duel of the day is Luna versus Patty!" Andersen announced.

I removed the plastic from the top of the bowl and began eating my fruit salad.

"Yeah! Let's go Luna!" Leo began cheering.

Luna visibly sighed and Leo sat between Jack and Crow.

_**"Duel!"**_

* * *

_**Luna: 4000 LP**_

_**Patty: 4000 LP**_

* * *

"My move!" Patty began. "And I summon Hanewata in defense mode!"

* * *

_Hanewata (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"This'll be interesting," I commented. "Both of them have a defensive style, but rely on effect damage."

"Akiza's back boys!" Crow declared as I smiled and bit into a strawberry.

* * *

"I place one face down and end my turn," Patty finished.

"My draw then," Luna began calmly, and with a confident smile that I hadn't seen from her before.

* * *

"So you taught her how to hold a poker face?" I asked Crow after swallowing.

"Yep," he replied.

* * *

"I summon Kuribon in attack mode!" Luna continued.

* * *

_Kuribon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"Next I activate the field spell Ancient Forest, then place three cards face down and end my turn," she finished.

"My turn!" Patty began again. "Draw! And I summon Mystical Frog!"

* * *

_Mystical Frog (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_LV: 4_

* * *

"Now I tune my Hanewata with m Mystical Frog to Synchro Summon Mystical Frog King!"

* * *

_Mystical Frog King (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2200_

_LV: 5_

* * *

"Now attack Kuribon!" she declared.

"When Kuribon is the target of an attack, any battle damage to me is negated and you gain life points equal to your monster's ATK," Luna stated.

* * *

_**Patty: 5900 LP**_

* * *

"Next I activate Oberon's Prank!" Luna continued. "When one of us gains life points due to a card effect, we both take double the damage you would've been healed."

* * *

_**Patty: 2100 LP**_

_**Luna: 200 LP**_

* * *

"Now I activate Ancient Protector! When I lose 3000 life points, I choose the ATK of a light-attribute Synchro Monster and heal myself by that amount, then inflict that number to you as damage," Luna continued.

* * *

_**Patty: 200 LP**_

_**Luna: 2100 LP**_

* * *

"Also due to Ancient Forest's effect, any monster that attacks is destroyed," Luna finished.

"Turn end," Patty finished.

"Draw!" Luna began. "I summon Regulus in attack mode! However I'm going to tribute him to advance summon Fairy King Truesdale!"

* * *

_Fairy King Truesdale (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1500_

_LV: 6_

* * *

"Next I activate the spell Ancient Revival!" Luna continued. "If I have the appropriate means, I can tribute them to summon a fitting Synchro monster. I choose Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_LV: 7_

* * *

"I activate my trap, Synchro Leveling!" Patty countered. "When you synchro summon a monster, I can revive one of my own from my graveyard! Come back Mystical Frog King!"

* * *

_Mystical Frog King (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2200_

_LV: 5_

* * *

"It doesn't matter," Luna replied. "The difference between our monsters is 200 points. Ancient Fairy Dragon attack! Dazzling Sunshine!"

* * *

_**Patty: 0 LP Winner: Luna**_

* * *

"Yeah Luna!" Leo cheered.

"I was worried for a second, but damn that combo was good," Crow commented as Luna ran over to join us.

Luna received an A for a grade, and Crow declared himself the better teacher. I chuckled to myself at the ensuing argument as I led everyone to the dining hall.

"Feel free to enjoy yourselves," I said as I deposited my lunch container in a nearby trashcan. "Molly! Sakura! Mei!"

"Akiza!" they greeted, all dressed in the maid uniforms to serve the guests. "I heard you're dueling Andersen during lunch."

"Yeah," I replied. "Can you guys play host to my friends for a bit? I've gotta run."

"No problem," they replied.

* * *

_Yusei_

Akiza's friends showed us to a huge corner table that had its own television that we could watch the duels from.

"Why are you dressed in maid outfits?" Jack asked.

"We're running the dining hall as a Maid Cafe and Restaurant today," Molly explained and handed each of us a menu. "Order whatever you want, everything is free."

"And if you guys need anything, press this buzzer and one of us will be right over," Sakura finished.

"Awesome!" Crow cheered.

We ordered drinks and they left us to look at the menu.

"This is awesome," Leo commented. "Good food, cute girls, and we get to watch Akiza kick butt."

"I didn't know you were interested in girls Leo," Luna inquired. "And you said I would be the pervert."

"Well I have to agree with you Leo; it's a pleasant sight," Jack commented.

"Oh please," Luna went on while still looking at her menu. "Would you all have the same reaction if Akiza was dressed like that?"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Akiza prancing around dressed in a maid costume, and I noticed that the other guys were blushing too.

"For christ's sake," Luna commented.

Molly came back and we ordered our food as Akiza's match was a bout to start.

"I'm so telling Akiza later, and she's going to throttle you all," Luna teased.

"You wouldn't," Leo challenged as Sakura handed him his nachos.

"Try me," Luna replied as her salad was set in front of her.

Leo was about to protest when Crow stopped him, "I don't want to die twice. Dying once is more than enough."

"How can you die twice?" Leo asked.

"Simple," Crow began matter-of-factly. "Akiza will murder us with her crazy powers, then Luna will use her duel spirits to murder us again in the afterlife."

"C-Can you really do that L-Luna?" Leo asked in fear as Crow's burger, Jack's ramen, and my club sandwich were set on the table.

Akiza's friends blinked in confusion at our conversation then chorused, "enjoy!"

The tv screen blinked on and Akiza and the other kid's duel began.

_**"Duel!"**_

* * *

_**Akiza: 4000 LP**_

_**Mark: 4000 LP**_

* * *

"Ladies first," his name was listed as Mark, insisted.

"You're too kind," she replied with a tone that reminded me of her tone from the Fortune Cup. "Draw. I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode."

* * *

_Evil Thorn (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 300_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"And you should already know its effect," she continued.

* * *

_**Mark: 3700 LP**_

* * *

"300 points of damage and you get two more thorns," he echoed the effect.

"Next I activate Closed Plant Gate. By discarding one plant monster from my hand to the graveyard I can skip your battle phase. I'll throw two face downs and call it a day," she finished.

"Why's she so angry?" I asked.

"If she loses she has to go on a date with Mark," Molly explained.

"And she doesn't want to," Sakura finished.

"Understandable," Jack began. "Izinski has good taste in men."

"What does that mean Jack?" I asked.

He smirked, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"My draw!" Mark declared. "And I summon White Knight!"

* * *

_White Knight (ATK Mode)_

_*Tuner Monster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 300_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"And when White Horse is in my hand, my knight's ability lets me summon him directly to the field," he went on.

* * *

_White Horse (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 800_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"Now I tune my knight with my horse in order to Synchro Summon Majestic Riding Knight!" Mark continued.

* * *

_Majestic Riding Knight (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1900_

_LV: 6_

* * *

"I activate my knight's ability!" He went on. "I get to flip over the top three cards of my deck, and if any of them are monsters, I can use their levels to force you to Synchro Summon. But I choose the monster, and I choose Black Rose Dragon."

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_LV: 7_

* * *

"I activate my trap: Preservation!" God this guy just didn't stop talking. "This trap negates your dragon's ability to destroy cards on the field. Now I'll attack your dragon!"

"I activate my trap: Context Clues, which allows me to take a card from my deck and put it into play," Akiza countered. "I choose Thorn of Malice."

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon: 3000 ATK_

* * *

"I cancel my attack," Mark began.

"Sorry but my trap prevents the further activation of any spells, traps, and prevents you from stopping any attacks," she countered again.

* * *

_**Mark: 3200 LP**_

* * *

"I place one card face down and end my turn," he finished, looking angry that she'd destroyed his monster.

"Draw. Black Rose Dragon attacks you directly," she declared.

"I activate Mirror Force," Mark countered. "Now you-"

"I activate Nature's Reflection," she cut him off.

* * *

_**Mark: 200 LP**_

* * *

"I activate Doom Petal Countdown," Akiza finished. "By removing Evil Thorn from my graveyard from play, I can hit you with 300 points of direct damage."

* * *

_**Mark: 0 LP Winner: Akiza**_

* * *

"Izinski is our winner!" an unseen MC announced. "Stay tuned for Izinski's next duel with Vice Chancellor Heitmann!"

Molly came back over to the table, "how is everything?"

"Awesome," Crow replied.

"Can we get some Calamari?" Leo asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Feel free to stay through the next duel. We can show you over to the track later."

"That'd be great," I told her as some other duel came on the screen.

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?" she asked.

"Just another order of Calamari," Luna replied.

"Sure thing," Molly replied then returned to the kitchen.

"How long do they give you guys for lunch?" Jack asked.

"Two hours," Luna replied. "And each class takes turns running the dining hall."

"Of course today is the day Akiza's class has to work and she can't because she's dueling," Leo added bitterly.

Luna kicked him under the table, "stop being a pervert."

"Especially when you're talking about my girlfriend," a voice from in front of the table said.

I looked away to see the kid that Akiza had just beaten, smiling smugly at us. He had burgundy-colored hair, but more orange, and eyes that were a deep emerald color. He also wore a confident smile that strangely reminded me of Sayer.

"Andersen," Akiza's voice sounded from nearby. "Shouldn't you be in uniform and serving guests?"

"Yes ma'am but-"

"But nothing," she snapped. "There is nothing between us. So don't go around telling people that there is."

"I-I'm sorry Izinski..." he stammered. "I just...don't know how to deal with my feelings for you..."

Akiza's expression softened and she smiled at him, "I know that you have a thing for me Mark. But going around and telling lies like that isn't the proper way to share those feelings. If you wanted me to know about those feelings, then you should've come to me and talked to me about it. I know it's scary to share something personal with someone else, but you have to face that fear."

I smiled at Akiza's response and couldn't help but feel proud of her transformation from her days of being the Black Rose Witch. She came over to us after talking to him, then turned back in his direction for a moment.

"Text me if you want to hang out sometime!" she called to him.

The boy sheepishly nodded, then proceeded to be called over by his friends.

"Great duel Akiza," Luna commented. "You might want to check your phone."

Akiza blinked and tapped the screen of her phone a few times then looked up and glared at us.

"I'm gonna go head to my next duel," she declared. "Not that you guys care."

She walked out of the dining hall and out of sight as Luna smiled triumphantly. She took her order of Calamari and followed Akiza.

"What the hell guys?!" Leo shouted. "Now both Luna and Akiza are mad at us!"

"WHAT?!" Jack shouted. "You're the one that started this Leo! Men are supposed to keep thoughts like that to themselves!"

"Guys calm down," Crow began.

"It's all our faults," I explained. "We'll apologize to her before her turbo duel."

The guys nodded and we dug into the rest of the food as Akiza's next duel flickered onto the screen.

_**"Duel!"**_

* * *

**_Akiza: 4000 LP_**

**_Heitmann: 4000 LP_**

* * *

_"_Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Statue from my hand and activate the Endless Machines spell card!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Statue (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"This lets me summon the two Ancient Gear Statues I have in my hand! Next, I'll tribute my statues to summon my Ancient Gear Golems!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem (ATK Mode) x3_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_LV: 8_

* * *

"I place a card face down and end my turn," Heitmann finished.

"Draw. I summon Copy Plant in defense mode," Akiza began. "And its special ability copies the level of a monster on the field."

* * *

_Copy Plant (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 8_

* * *

"Next I activate the Level Cost spell card to reduce Copy Plant's level by 3," she continued. "With Copy Plant on my field, I can summon Dark Verger from my hand to keep him company, however they won't be around for long."

* * *

_Dark Verdure (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"You have it already?!" Heitmann shouted.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" she called as her dragon hovered just behind her.

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_LV: 7_

* * *

"I activate my trap Synchro Strait!" Heitmann countered. "This destroys your Dragon and sends it back to your deck."

"But I can still activate my dragon's special ability before you send her away," Akiza interrupted.

"What?!" Heitmann shouted.

"Next, because your trap destroyed my Synchro Monster, it allows me to summon a weaker one to replace it. I summon Rose Fairy in defense mode, and place two face downs to end my turn," Akiza finished.

* * *

_Rose Fairy (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"Draw! I summon Red Gadget in ATK Mode!" Heitmann began.

* * *

_Red Gadget (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_LV: 4_

* * *

"I place two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

"Draw. I summon Twilight Rose Knight," Akiza began.

* * *

_Twilight Rose Knight (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"So I'll Synchro Summon once again," she continued.

"Your dragon can't save you," Heitmann countered. "Synchro Stairs only allows you to summon the same Synchro Monster once."

"That's why I'm not calling on my dragon," she replied. "Synchro Summon. Appear, Queen of Thorns!"

* * *

_Queen of Thorns (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_LV: 6_

* * *

"Since when did she have that card?" Crow asked.

"She got a bunch of new cards recently," Leo explained. "She was saying that she didn't want to _just_ have Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose to rely on anymore."

* * *

"Attack Red Gadget! Go Thorn-Clad Thrashing!" she declared.

* * *

_**Heitmann: 3100 LP**_

* * *

"You fool! When Red Gadget is destroyed, I can summon it back along with Yellow Gadget and Green Gadget due to my Gadget Army trap!" Heitmann countered.

* * *

_Red Gadget (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_LV: 4_

* * *

_Green Gadget (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_LV: 4_

* * *

_Yellow Gadget (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_LV: 4_

* * *

"I activate the trap: Forced Activation!" Akiza began. "Now I get to activate a trap card of my choice and use its effect. I choose Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"

* * *

_Stronghold the Moving Fortress (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_LV: 4_

* * *

"Why would you ever do that?" he asked. "Now I can just attack you and obliterate your monster!"

"I activate my Queen's ability! By skipping my next draw phase, she can hit you with 1000 points of damage for every non-plant-type monster on the field!" She countered.

"You can't be serious!" Heitmann shouted.

* * *

_**Heitmann: 0 LP Winner: Akiza**_

* * *

_"Akiza is the winner!"_ the MC declared.

"That was terrifying," Crow commented as he ate the last piece of Calamari.

"You can say that again," Jack added.

"You guys ready to go?" Molly asked as Sakura and Mei ran up to the table.

"Sure," I replied.

We got up from the table and followed Akiza's friends to the track. Heitmann joined us along the way and led me into the pit where my runner was and waited there until I was done changing into my WRGP riding uniform.

"Good luck," Heitmann began.

"Thanks," I replied. "I have a feeling I'll need it."

"She wasn't trying in that last match," Heitmann went on. "I need to assess her true ability, and I can't do that if she's not trying."

"Well she's already angry at me, so she'll try to crush me for sure," I replied.

"You imagined her dressed like a maid like the other girls right?" he guessed.

"H-How did you-"

"A teacher knows many things," he replied and walked out of the pit.

I quickly shook it off as the introductions began.

"_First we have Miss Akiza Izinski!" _the same MC began. "_She's won her first two duels today, much like the record she had six months ago at the Fortune Cup. And since we've all learned that history is bound to repeat itself, her opponent in the third and final match is once again, Yusei Fudo!"_

The look of shock on her face was priceless as I rode up next to her on the track.

"Yo," I greeted. "Sorry about earlier."

Akiza just glared at me. "Of course they picked you. The one duelist I'd have the toughest time with."

"Hey, I said an exam was supposed to be challenging right?" I replied.

She just scowled and turned away from me.

"And I said that this was the one final I'd fail," she snapped. "Looks like I was right."

_'Maybe she'll forgive me if I let her win this match,' _I thought wistfully. I didn't like it when Akiza was mad at me, which wasn't all that often as of recently.

* * *

_Akiza_

"_Let the Final Exam begin!_" the announcer called and we took off.

_**"Duel!"**_

* * *

**_Akiza: 4000 LP_**

**_Yusei: 4000 LP_**

* * *

I took the first corner and drew first.

"I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode!" I began.

* * *

_Phoenixian Seed (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"But I'll sow my seed to reap Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

* * *

_Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 8_

* * *

"I place four cards face down and end my turn," I finished.

"Going with your same burn strategy Akiza?" he asked me. "Well then this shouldn't be too difficult! My draw!"

* * *

_**Akiza: 1 SPC**_

_**Yusei: 1 SPC**_

* * *

_"Well that was out of character..." _I thought as he made his move.

"First I'll activate the Speed Spell-Angel Baton!" he began. "This lets me draw two cards from my hand, but I have to sacrifice one of them. Next I summon Junk Synchron!"

* * *

_Junk Synchron (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"And when there's a tuner monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!"

* * *

_Quillbolt Hedgehog (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"Now I'll tune Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog to summon a monster that will mow over your weeds! Synchro Summon! Come on out! Junk Warrior!"

* * *

_Junk Warrior (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1300_

_LV: 5_

* * *

"Now go weed her field! Scrap Fist!"

"I activate the continuous trap- Rise of the Plants!" I countered. "Now every plant monster on my field gains 1000 attack points."

"Then I'll cancel my attack," he began.

"Rise of the Plants prevents you from cancelling an attack," I interrupted.

"What?" he shouted.

* * *

_**Yusei: 3100 LP**_

* * *

"Amaryllis is now destroyed and you take 800 points of damage!"

* * *

_**Yusei: 2300 LP**_

* * *

"I place one card face down and end my turn," he finished. "But don't get cocky. I'll uproot your Amaryllis eventually, and then your life points after that."

I turned and looked at him. _"Why was he being so antagonistic?" _I thought. His words were starting to hurt and I was starting to hate this duel.

"Draw!" I began. "Why are you being so mean Yusei? This isn't like you."

* * *

_**Akiza: 2 SPC**_

_**Yusei: 2 SPC**_

* * *

"Just trying to make the duel interesting," he replied with an uncharacteristic smile. "Now summon your dragon already."

I growled, feeling my anger pooling in my stomach, "fine then! If you're going to piss me off then you're going to pay the price crab-head!"

* * *

_Yusei_

_"Maybe I overdid it a little on the trashtalking..." _I thought.

As I drove by the stands again, I saw the twins looking extremely worried and Jack and Crow had face-palmed. I turned back to the seething bundle of anger that was Akiza to see that she had played the Cost Down spell.

"I hope you've realized your mistake Yusei," she snapped. "But in case you haven't, I'll summon Glow-Up Bulb from my hand!"

* * *

_Glow-Up Bulb (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_LV: 1_

* * *

_"Well this won't be good," _I thought as she called our her dragon's chant.

"Chilling dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!"

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_LV: 7_

* * *

"Go on and use your dragon's special ability," I coaxed her.

"Sorry, but when Glow-Up Bulb is used as Synchro material, the Synchro it creates cannot destroy any cards on the turn its summoned," she replied. "Now I'll remove my Phoenixian seed from play to reduce your warrior's attack points to zero! Now go! Thrash his warrior!"

"I activate the trap card Damage Conversion! Now all the battle damage I would've taken heals my life points!" I countered.

* * *

_**Yusei: 4700 LP**_

* * *

She growled, "I end my turn."

"Draw!" I began.

* * *

_**Akiza: 3 SPC**_

_**Yusei: 3 SPC**_

* * *

"I activate the trap Graceful Revival! This lets me summon a level four or below monster from my graveyard. So say hello again to Junk Synchron!"

* * *

_Junk Synchron (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_LV: 3_

* * *

"Now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior to summon Stardust Dragon!"

* * *

_Stardust Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_LV: 8_

* * *

"Next I'll summon Turbo Synchron and thanks to my second Graceful Revival, I can bring back Turbo Booster!"

* * *

_Turbo Synchron (DEF Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 500_

_LV: 1_

* * *

_Turbo Booster (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"So I'll Synchro Summon again to bring out Formula Synchron!"

* * *

_Formula Synchron (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1500_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"I'm glad that you're taking me seriously Yusei," she began. "I was beginning to think that you'd pissed me off for no reason. I've constantly been underestimated by you for too long. I'll be glad to show you what I'm truly capable of."

* * *

_Akiza_

We drove up a ramp and into a duel lane and Yusei sped past me.

"If you're going to show me your full power, then I'll show you mine as well," he said with a smile before disappearing with his monsters, then reappearing with Shooting Star Dragon.

* * *

_Shooting Star Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_LV: 10_

* * *

"I'll end my turn there," he said and turned to face me. "Now show me what you've got Akiza. I can't wait to see what you've learned."

I smiled. _"So he was trash-talking to get me fired up."_

"With pleasure! Draw!"

* * *

_**Akiza: 4 SPC**_

_**Yusei: 4 SPC**_

* * *

"I activate the spell- Offering to the Earth! This lets me summon two Terra Tokens and add a card from my deck to my hand!" I began.

* * *

_Terra Token (DEF Mode) 2x_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 6_

* * *

"You're scaring me Akiza," he commented.

"Please don't be afraid," I replied with a sad look in my eyes. "It's not what you think."

Yusei nodded, "I trust you Akiza."

"I sacrifice my Terra Tokens in order to summon Purified Immortal Ccgojuru!" I called.

* * *

_Purified Immortal Ccgojuru (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 10_

* * *

"Purified?" Yusei asked. "What does Ccgojuru mean?"

"Ccgojuru is the tree," I responded as it appeared in the water between the sections of our duel course.

Instead of the immortal being black with pink markings, it was white since I had purified the immortal, and sealed away its darkness.

"What is that Akiza? Why is it white and not black?" he asked.

"Ccgojuru was the ruler of the earth, the god that watched over this planet and shaped it in its early life. And when humanity began gaining intelligence and destroying her perfect world to make way for themselves, she turned to darkness in order to make them pay," I explained. "But I showed her that this world still had beauty in it, and there were those who continue to enjoy and honor the beauty of the world she'd created. She no longer sees humanity as an enemy, and has vowed to stand with me against any opponent."

"Then show me what this new ally of yours can do!" Yusei exclaimed, turning to face me.

He was excited.

I had only seen that face when he was dueling one of the guys or the time he dueled Sherry. He was excited to duel me for once, and that knowledge in turn made me even more excited.

"All right then!" I continued. "I summon the Terra Doll tuner monster from my hand."

* * *

_Terra Doll (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 400_

_LV: 2_

* * *

"So what's your muse Akiza?" Yusei asked with a knowing smile.

I felt my eyes glow pink as petals began to fly past me.

"My True Sight will allow me to see through any ruse before me," I explained. "I activate my Terra Doll's special ability! This changes the level of a monster on my field to 1! In exchange, the monster that was Synchro Summoned gains 700 attack points!"

* * *

_Purified Immortal Ccgojuru_

_LV: 1_

* * *

"Now I tune my level two Terra Doll with my level one Purified Immortal Ccgojuru and my level seven Black Rose Dragon!"

"Show me your strength," I heard him say softly.

"_Behold as Mother Nature graces us with all her strength and beauty!_" I called as my mark began glowing. "_Synchro Summon! Appear, **Terra Garden Dragon!**"_

* * *

_Terra Garden Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 4000(3300+700 from Terra Doll)_

_DEF: 2500_

_LV: 10_

* * *

"You weren't kidding about her beauty," Yusei commented as I pulled up next to him.

"I'm not kidding about her power either," I replied as I pulled ahead of him and continued my combo.

"When Terra Garden Dragon is successfully summoned, I have to remove every level six or above monster in my possession from play," I began. "Now in the battle phase of me or my opponent's turn, my dragon gains the attack points of every plant-type monster I've removed from play!"

* * *

_Terra Garden Dragon (ATK Mode)_

_ATK: 28000_

* * *

"Twenty-eight thousand attack points?!" Yusei shouted.

"Yep," I replied. "Now I activate Trap Stun! Now your Mirror Force and Cosmic Blast trap cards are all frozen up. Which means it's safe for my dragon to attack!"

Yusei smiled as I turned to declare my attack, "well played Akiza."

I smiled, "Go Terra Garden Dragon! Attack Shooting Star Dragon with Terra Petal Dance!"

* * *

_**Yusei: 0 LP Winner: Akiza**_

* * *

Silence followed us as we rode back into the stadium and stopped back where we'd started. We both dismounted our runners and removed our helmets. I began laughing at Yusei's shocked expression and I held out my hand for him to shake, which after a moment of stunned silence, he shook his head and took my hand as the audience cheered.

"That was an amazing duel Akiza," he commented then pulled me into a hug. "I'm incredibly proud of you."

I was shocked at the sudden contact, but blushed and put my arms around him as well.

"Thanks Yusei, it means a lot," I told him.

We both pulled back slightly, but still resting comfortably in each other's arms as Heitmann approached us, clapping along with the audience.

"That was incredible Miss Izinski," he commented. "I honestly thought going into this that you would lose to Mister Fudo and that would be the assessment of your skill. However, since you've beaten Mister Fudo, that assessment has become much easier. Mister Exam Proctor, would you like to inform our top student of her final grade?"

"If I could give you an A+ times infinity I could," Yusei began. "But you'll just have to settle for an A+."

I smiled as the audience cheered and Luna and Leo ran over to me to give me a hug, followed by all their friends.

"You were awesome!" Leo shouted. "I can't believe you beat Yusei!"

"That was such a great combo!" Luna commented. "That many attack points should be illegal."

"I just kept drawing cards to make the best combo possible," I replied.

"Great job Akiza," Jack commented.

"Must be devastating for Yusei," Crow began. "Dethroned by a girl."

"Oh please, Yusei's never taken that title seriously," Jack replied.

"Well Miss Izinski and Mister Fudo," Heitmann interrupted. "You've both greatly aided our school in becoming a better institution. And for that, Duel Academy thanks you."

The audience began cheering again as Heitmann moved to make another announcement.

"Students, great job this week. Class Dismissed!"

* * *

_Akiza_

We had gone back to my house to find that my parents had already set up the house for a party. After a few hours of partying, Yusei and I found ourselves on the balcony overlooking the busy patio.

"You should be down there celebrating," he commented, turning to lean his back against the wrought-iron railing.

"So should you," I replied then poked his cheek. "No one likes a party pooper."

He chuckled and swatted my hand away, "that was an incredible duel. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I replied. "You were great as well."

He smiled at me, then turned again to look at the sunset. "Thanks. But I'm sorry for not realizing that you wanted me to stop going easy on you."

"It's okay," I replied, moving closer to him. "I should've talked to you about it. I'm the one with the crazy mind-reading powers Yusei, not you."

He laughed this time, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him; that's how contagious his laughter was.

"You're beautiful when you smile Akiza," he commented.

I couldn't help but blush, but then I smirked, "and you're extremely attractive when you laugh. You should do so more often."

A blush appeared on Yusei's face, but his smile didn't fade as he pulled me into his arms and gently swung me around to the beat of the song that was playing. I couldn't help but giggle as we put our forehead together and I put my arms around his neck. It was sort of like dancing as we lazily moved to the music. We couldn't help but laugh at how childish we were being, then silently agreed that we deserved it.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked suddenly.

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "of course."

He pressed his lips to mine again and my hands became entangled in hair, and his in mine.

A cat-call caused us to immediately pull apart and snap our heads to look down at everyone who was looking up at us.

"Well lookie there," Crow began, clearly the culprit of the whistle. "No wonder why we couldn't find them."

Jack looked like he wanted to throw up, Luna looked excited, Leo...jealous? My parents were nodding approvingly as my mom began speaking with Martha in hushed voices.

"When's the wedding?" Crow asked, clearly enjoying our embarrassment.

"Oh! I can make a two-seated Duel Runner for the wedding!" Bruno shouted.

Yusei looked like he was going to vomit and we pulled apart. Everyone began laughing and Yusei pulled my chin up to look at him. I assumed that my face was just as red, if not redder, than his and I just barely registered what he was saying.

"I've walked through hell for you before," he began then kissed my forehead, "and I'll gladly do it again."

* * *

Pookles: IT'S FUCKING DONE AND REVISED

Luna: About time!

Jack: Impressive this time Pookles.

Pookles: Thanks Jack.

Leo: So what's your next story?

Pookles: It's about Leo taking a health class for the first time!

Leo: Oh god.

Crow: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Akiza: Crow why are you mortified?

Crow: BECAUSE I'M GONNA HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO EXPLAIN IT TO HIM!

Yusei: Give Pookles reviews and favorites! She loves those.

Pookles: Sleepy time! *passes out at desk* If you want to know where Ccgojuru and Terra Garden Dragon came from check out Raphtil on DeviantArt if you want to see the pictures!


End file.
